


An Unnecessary Skill

by KiraMae



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMae/pseuds/KiraMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because she's a war hero, doesn't mean she knows everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unnecessary Skill

 “This is ridiculous, Kaidan.”

“Humor me.”

“I’m way too old for this-”

“-all that means is that it’s past time you learned.”

“Fine. But don’t you  _dare_  let go.” Shepard swung a leg over the contraption, which seemed all chains and gears on the exposed metal framework. “This looks like a relic from the dark ages,” she muttered as she hovered over the triangular seat, keeping her feet firmly planted on the ground. “We invented spaceflight for a reason, you know.”

“Sit your ass down, and put your feet on the pedals. I still can’t believe you never learned to ride a bike,” Kaidan laughed, standing close and holding the bicycle steady as she nervously settled herself. He had one hand braced against the back of the seat, and one on the handlebars; he was standing very close, close enough for her to feel the heat off his broad chest in the cool autumn air. In spite of her grumbling, she felt safe. Shepard knew that he would never intentionally allow her to come to harm.

“Not all of us had the luxury of a planetside upbringing. I grew up on spaceships, remember? Not a lot of bikes around,” she reminded him as she wobbled in place, feet on the pedals, body rigidly upright and knuckles white where she held the handlebars in an iron grip.

“Yeah, but what about later?” he asked, slowly wheeling her along, his hand steadying the bike and keeping her on a straight course.

“Not exactly included in Alliance basic training.” Shepard shifted, trying to find her balance; the bicycle canted to one side, and she threw her feet down in a panic.

“Relax. I got you.” His voice was calming, reassuring. She took a steadying breath, put her feet back on the pedals, and pushed on. “There you go. Good, Shepard. You got this.” He continued this steady stream of encouraging remarks as he walked her in circles around the paved courtyard. Her confidence grew and he let her take the lead, but as he had since they’d reunited, he remained ever at her side, lending his support when it seemed she might fall.

The rubber tire collided with a small stone and turned sharply; with a cry, Shepard lost her balance. Kaidan rushed forward in an attempt to catch her, and only ended up caught beneath her as she fell. A moment later he was laid out flat on the pavement, Shepard sprawled across him, legs entangled in the bicycle, it’s wheels spinning idly, nowhere near the ground. Shepard kicked it away in anger, turned to lash out at Kaidan, only to find him laughing, tears gathering at the corners of his warm golden-brown eyes.

She immediately softened. It was rare to see him so open and relaxed. He calmed enough to say, “I was trying to help,” his voice still brimming with laughter.

“My hero,” she said, and she meant to sound sarcastic, but somehow it came out much too soft and warm. “What would I do without you?”

“You’ll never find out.”


End file.
